Lost of Love
by Uchiha Miharu
Summary: "Di dalam hatimu sudah ada dia. Karena itulah, cintaku takkan pernah terbalas…"/ Sejak bertemu, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang sangat suka menari. Tetapi rupanya diam-diam Sasuke sudah menyukai cewek lain. Sakura memutuskan menyimpan perasaannya. Namun, saat tahu Sasuke akan pergi ke Tokyo. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Meski tahu dia akan di tolak!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **

"**Di dalam hatimu sudah ada dia.**

**Karena itulah, cintaku takkan pernah terbalas…"/**

**Sejak bertemu, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang sangat suka menari.**

**Tetapi rupanya diam-diam Sasuke sudah menyukai cewek lain.**

**Sakura memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya. **

**Namun, saat tahu Sasuke akan pergi ke Tokyo.**

**Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanya.**

**Meski tahu dia akan ditolak!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, OC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

_._

_Kurasa ini hanyalah cinta yang tak kesampaian,_

_Dan aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkanya._

_._

_Walapun aku terus mencoba,_

_Aku selalu gagal._

_._

_Mesikipun begitu,_

_Mataku tak pernah bisa lepas dari dirimu._

**Sakura Pov**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah dan indah. Dimana matahari terbit dengan indahnya, burung-burung berkicauan dengan ria, pohon-pohon menari-nari karena hembusan angin pagi, tumbuhan seperti rerumputan yang hijau dan bunga-bunga yang mengkar dengan sempurna, mewarnai semua permukaan bumi.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku, Konoha Dance School. Sekolah itu adalah sekolah yang aku inginkan sejak SMP. Karena aku bisa menari sesuka hatiku, dan aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil memikat hatiku, Uchiha Sasuke. Mengingat namanya sudah membuat mukaku bersemu, apa lagi kalau aku bertemu secara langsung denganya. Mungkin mukaku sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke, saat kelas 1 SMP. Dimana aku melihat matanya, berbicara denganya dan memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya, untuk pertama kalinya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menjadi Idola-ku.

_Sekarang,_

_Berada di sisinya saja sudah terasa bagaikan mimpi._

_._

_Walaupun kami jarang bersama, _

_Tidak ada yang berubah._

_._

Mengingat dirinya membuat waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang, aku sudah berada di dalam kelasku.

"Hallo," Sampaku, kepada semua temanku yang berada di kelas.

"Sakura, hallo! Sasuke lagi nari pakai kostum event, lho," Kata salah satu temanku, yang bernama Tenten.

"Serius?".

**Blus**

"Kalau Sasuke sih, tampil kapanpun, pasti akan baik-baik saja ," Komentar teman-temanku.

"Ah iya, dia sangat keren!," Tambahku lagi.

**Tap tap**

Dia mendekat! Dia menekat! Kyaa bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hallo Sakura, gimana kostumku?" Tanya Sasuke kapadaku. Tapi apa yang harus aku jawab, aku sudah lama tidak berbicara denganya.

"Sakura?".

"Aa iya, keren! Sasuke kostummu sangat keren!" Kataku, terbata-bata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Baik! Aku sangat baik hari ini," Jawabku mantap. Tapi, aku rasa nada bicaraku sangat aneh. Kenapa berbicara denganya saja seperti berbicara dengan hantu? Aku bahkan tidak bermimpi, kalau hari ini aku akan berbicara dengan Sasuke dan akan bertemu langsung denganya seperti saat ini.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi kau melamun terus, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa," Jawabku. Sekarang bukan hanya berbicara dengan Sasuke aku merasa aneh, dengan sahabat dekatku, Tenten. Aku juga merasa aneh!

"Begitu. Hmm, dari pada kau berdiam diri ditempatmu, bagaimana kau membantu kami untuk membuat dekorasi latar? Tapi lumayan makan tenaga, sih," Kata Tenten.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian," Jawabku, kalau aku berdiam diri seperti tadi dan tanpa melakukan apa-apa, aku memang merasa aneh kepada diriku sendiri.

"Hn, tumben mau melakukan pekerjaan yang merepotkan dan sangat memakan energi seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu kan yang terakhir tentu saja aku ingin bantu!" Jawabku.

**End Sakura Pov**

_Demi meraih impianya._

_._

_Sasuke,_

_Akan segera berangkat_

_Ke Tokyo._

_._

_Makanya…_

_Aku ingin membantu._

_._

_Tapi aku sudah bertekad…_

_Di pertunjukan Sebelum hari_

_Keberangkatanya._

_._

_Aku akan menyampaikan Perasaanku._

_._

_Meski…_

_Aku sudah tahu jawabanya._

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, sampai matahari terbenam, dan berganti bulan yang bulat sempurna dan bintang-bintang kecil yang menemaninya. Walaupun matahari sudah tidak ada lagi dan malam sudah semakin larut. Aktivitas di Konoha Dance School masih berjalan sampai sekarang.

"Sedikit lagi selesai," Kata Sakura.

"Iya, tapi kalau tidak ada dirimu, Sakura. Mungkin pekerjaan ini akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Terima kasih sudah membantu Sakura," Kata Tenten kepada Sakura.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantu kalian," Kata Sakura.

**Brak!**

"Hello everybody!".

"INO!" Kata semua orang yang berada di kelas.

"Dasar! Mau apa kemari!," Kata Shikamaru.

"Berisik, ah… Aku kan mengincar karir!" Jawab Ino.

"Cewek yang lebih memilih pekerjaan di banding menari!" Kata Sasuke.

"Hehehe, maaf ya. Aku nggak ikut tampil di pertunjukan kali ini," Kata Ino.

"Setidaknya bisa bantu-bantu bikin setting, kan." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kamu pasti iri dengan kemajuanku karirku kan?," Kata Ino kepada Sasuke.

"Siapa yang iri, hah!" Balas Sasuke.

Tidak hanya aktivitas yang masih berlangsung di Konoha Dance School. Candaan kecil dan suara tawa kebahagian seseorang pun masih terdengar di sekolah tari itu. Tidak heran kalau sekolah itu, terlihat beda dari sekolah lainnya.

**Sakura Pov**

"Hahaha". Suara itu terus terdengar di telingaku. Sasuke tertawa dengan lepas saat Ino berada di sisinya, ternyata Sasuke…

_Sasuke,_

_Menyukai Ino._

_._

Meskipun aku sudah tahu dari dulu, kalau Sasuke sudah lama menyukai Ino. Aku tahu karena melihat sikap Sasuke yang lebih terbuka dengan Ino. Melihat cara Sasuke menatapnya, berbicara dengannya, dan mendekatinya. Aku bahkan masih bingung dengan Sasuke, apa yang dia suka dari Ino?

"Sakura? Lama nggak jumpaa! Gaya rambutmu ganti, ya?" Kata Ino sambil memelukku. Hey! Ada apa dengan perempuan ini? Kenapa di tiba-tiba memelukku? Dan bicara tentang rambutku? Padahal model rambutku sama saja seperti dulu.

"Eh!".

"Dengar deh…"

"Belum lama ini, aku bertengkar dengan pacarku, lho," Bisik Ino kepadaku. Belum sempat aku berbicara dengannya, dia terus melanjutkan pembicaraanya. "Terus waktu baikan, dia memberiku cincin yang manis sekali," Lanjutnya.

"Yah, pokoknya kalian sudah baikan," Akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Iya! Oya, terima kasih Sakura, karena sudah mendengarkan semua curhatku, sejak aku masih bertepuk sebelah tangan. Makasih banget, ya!" Katanya kepadaku, aku ingin saja berbicara lagi dengan Ino, tapi dia masih melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi tolong rahasiakan dari Sasuke yah!" Pintanya kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan kata 'Merahasiakannya dengan Sasuke?' Ada apa dengannya? Dan apa tujuan dari perkataannya itu?

"Oi, dua cewek yang di sana. Pergi beli sesuatu, yuk! Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah," Kata Sasuke kepada kami berdua.

"Lapar nih!" Sambung Shikamaru.

"Yuk, aku juga lapar," Kata Ino.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, sambil memandang kepergian mereka. Bukanya aku menolak ajakan Sasuke. Aku hanya bilang kepada mereka, kalau aku akan menyusul mereka ke lantai dasar. Tapi rasanya aneh kalau berkumpul bersama Ino. Makanya aku memilih menyusul mereka di lantai dasar, dari pada turun bersama Ino dan yang lainya. Padahal aku sudah berteman baik dengan Ino sejak SMP. Aku tahu aku bersikap buruk kepada Ino, karena aku cemburu dan iri kepadanya. Ino selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia bisa menjalankan karirnya, walaupun sekolahnya belum selesai, mendapatkan pacar dan teman yang banyak, walaupun Ino sudah memiliki pacar, tapi dia juga berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku berbeda 180% dari posisi Ino.

Aku sadar sikapku sudah kelawatan. Huh, Dari pada aku memikirkan Ino, lebih baik aku segera turun.

**Tap tap**

Langkahku terasa berat, sehabis melewati kordinor. Rasa enggan kembali muncul di benakku, seharusnya aku menolak ajakan Sasuke, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku menolak ajakan Sasuke. Sebaikanya aku lekas turun, agar tidak membuat mereka menungguku terlalu lama di lantai dasar.

Sekarang kakiku sudah mencapai lantai dasar. Tapi…

Hening.

Tidak ada satu orang pun di sini. Apa mereka semua sudah pergi? Dan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Yeah, memang kadang suka begini. Begitu ada Ino, suasananya makin akrab dan aku sering terlupakan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku terlupakan.

Segala usahaku,

Jadi sia-sia.

.

Lebih baik aku pulang, dan tenggelam dalam selimutku dari pada terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Lagi pula, tidak ada satu orang pun yang perduli padaku disini.

_**End Sakura Pov**_

_Aku…_

_Sangat menyukai Sasuke._

_._

_Walaupun jarak kami dekat,_

_Tapi hati kami terpisah jauh…_

_Amat jauh._

_._

_Aku selalu menahan perasaanku,_

_Yang ingin menyentuhnya._

_._

_Karena Sasuke,_

_Menyukai Ino._

_._

_Padahal Ino,_

_Sudah punya pacar yang dicintainya._

_._

_Aku tahu segalanya,_

_._

_Tapi,_

_Bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu._

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: **

**Hallo minna-san ^^**

**Kali ini Miharu bikin fic yang diambil dari kisah nyata kakak saya dan sedikit diambil dari buku yang saya baca, lho :)**

**Oya, saya minta maaf ya, kalau cara penulisan saya masih belum sempurna :D, karena saya masih baru di sini :3. Dan bagi yang menunggu fic pertama saya yang berjudul 'Pandora Hearts' mohon sabar ya, karena masih di proses :D, maaf kalau prosesnya lama dan sampai sekarang masih belum kelar-kelar -_-, soalnya bingung ngelanjutinnya :D, entah kenapa saya malah bikin fic baru sebelum fic pertama saya selesai ==a**

**Saya masih bimbang, apa fic kali ini akan dilanjutkan atau di hapus? Saya akan tahu jawabanya dari para pembaca. So, beri saran dan komentarnya yah :D**

**See You Next Time ^^**

**Salam,**

**Uchiha Miharu**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

**Lost of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: **

"**Di dalam hatimu sudah ada dia.**

**Karena itulah, cintaku takkan pernah terbalas…"/**

**Sejak bertemu, Sakura langsung jatuh cinta pada Sasuke yang sangat suka menari.**

**Tetapi rupanya diam-diam Sasuke sudah menyukai cewek lain.**

**Sakura memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaannya. **

**Namun, saat tahu Sasuke akan pergi ke Tokyo.**

**Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanya.**

**Meski tahu dia akan ditolak!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, OC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Namun, sinarnya masih terlihat. Dan langit sekarang berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerah-merahan. Burung-burung mulai mengepakkan sayap indahnya. Menandakan bahwa mereka sudah siap untuk pulang ke sarangnya.

Senja kala telah memayungi kota Konoha. Pepohonan-pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di atas seakan menghalangi sinar matahari. Membuat kota itu gelap walaupun masih senja.

Angin sore merhembus berulang kali. Membuat dedaunan-dedaunan yang sudah kering tetapi masih menancap di pohon terjatuh berhamburan di permukaan tanah. Dedaunan itu sesekali berterbangan beberapa kali ke segala arah. Menambah kesan tersendiri bila melihatnya di senja hari.

Terlihat seorang gadis bermata emerald sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah khusus menari bernama Konoha Dance School. Sekolah itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja bila di lihat dari luar. Tetapi, jika kita melihatnya sampai dalam. Maka, mata kita tidak akan berhenti untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan sekolah itu.

Gadis itu mulai memasuki sekolahnya dengan langkah kaki yang berat? Endah kenapa gadis itu terlihat tidak semangat. Sakura namanya. Mendengar namanya mungkin kita akan teringat dengan bunga cantik kebangaan Negara besar bernama Tokyo, yang berwarna merah mudah dan akan berguguran dengan indah bila musim semi.

Setelah memasuki sekolahnya, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya di sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya. Sakura tidak begitu memperdulikanya. Dia terus berjalan, hingga tempat tujuannya sudah berada di hadapanya. Dengan ringan Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya dan menyapa semua temanya.

"Sore semua." Sapa Sakura.

"Sore juga, Sakura." Kata semua teman-temanya.

Mata Sakura celingukan mencari Sasuke. Dia sudah melihat sepanjang sudut kelasnya dan tidak menemukan Sasuke. Sakura pun bertanya kepada teman satu kelasnya, Tenten.

"Lho? Sasuke dimana,Tenten?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin malamkan Sasuke pergi minum dengan para pelatih dan teman-temannya. Makanya hari ini dia tidak datang karena nggak enak badan," Jelas Tenten kepada Sakura.

"Tidak datang?! Acaranyakan besok…!" Kata Sakura.

'Padahal waktu untuk bersama denganya sudah amat terbatas!' Gumam Sakura dengan lesu.

"Aku mau lihat kondisi Sasuke dulu, bye," Kata Sakura kepada Tenten dan langsung membalikan badanya menuju pintu kelas.

"Sepertinya, Ino akan membuat pengumuman saat peluncuran event nanti. Katanya sih, mau bikin kejutan untuk Sasuke," Kata Tenten kepada teman di sebelahnya, Hinata. Sakura pun secara tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, yang ingin menuju pintu kelas.

Tenten menyadarinya, kalau Sakura mendengar perkataannya kepada Hinata.

"Ah! Sakura, sudah tahu kalau Ino punya pacar, kan?" Mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan, Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya. Tenten pun melanjutkan perkataanya. "Tapi kamu rahasiakan dari Sasuke, ya," Mendengar itu, Sakura ingin menanyakanya kepada Tenten, tapi Tenten kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ino akan menikah."

Setelah tahu semuanya dari Tenten, Sakura tekejut bukan main. Bukannya Ino masih seorang pelajar? Kenapa akan menikah secepat itu? Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Setelah keluar kelas Sakura terlihat berlari menuju pintu keluar sekolahnya. Dia memanggil taxi. Dan berangkat menuju rumah Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit di perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke. Akhirnya perjalanannya sampai ke temapat tujuan. Tidak lupa tentunya Sakura membayar taxi yang di tumpanginya. Setelah itu, kaki Sakura melangkah menuju pintu rumah Sasuke dan langsung menekan bell.

Tidak sampai beberapa detik pintu pun di buka dengan sang pemilik rumah, Sasuke. Terlihat kalau Sasuke habis bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut revennya terlihat berantakan. Dan itu membuat wajah Sasuke semakin temapan. Melihat itu, membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

Hening.

Merasa suasanya yang tidak enak. Sakura pun memulai percapakan ringan kepada Sasuke. Yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Eh! Baru bangun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku nggak begitu mabuk, sih. Tapi tetap saja jadi tepar," Jelas Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih mendengarkanya di depan pintu rumahnya. Merasa ada yang terlupakan, karena Sasuke masih membiarkan tamunya berdiri di depan pintunya, Sasuke pun menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mumpung sudah di sini, mau sekalian masuk? Akan aku siapkan minuman," Tawar Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"A-ano, sebenarnya aku ingin saja masuk kedalam rumahmu, Sasuke. Tapi aku harus membantu membuat setting…Ng Gimana, ya," Kata Sakura dengan ragu. Karena menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Begitu, jadi kamu kesini untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu," Jawab Sakura. Sakura terlihat gugup saat berbicara langsung seperti ini, apa lagi hanya berbicara berdua.

"A-ano, Sasuke," Sepertinya masih ada yang ingin Sakura katakana kepada Sasuke.

"Hm?"

'Ino akan menikah' Gumam Sakura dengan sedih. Tapi gumamman itu tidak di ucapkanya kepada Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah untuk pertunjukan besok," Kata Sakura, dengan sedikit memaksakan senyumannya kepada Sasuke.

"Oke."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah, Sasuke," Kata Sakura, sambil menjauh dari rumah Sasuke.

_Hanya aku yang tahu segalanya…_

_._

_Sebelum Ino mengumumkan pernikahanya di depan Sasuke,_

_Aku harus memberitahunya._

_._

_Betapa pengejutnya aku…_

_Yang mengetahui segalanya tapi sengaja merahasiakanya._

_._

_Aku akan bicara baik-baik dan minta maaf kepada Sasuke._

_._

_Minta maaf…_

_Lalu, akan kukatakan…_

_Aku sangat menyukainya…_

**To Be Continue**

**A/N:**

**Gomennnn '-' kalau chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan :D, karena saya lebih fokus sama fic ke tiga saya, judulnya 'LOVE KILOMETER' Sudah di publis loh :). Baca yahh :D *Promosi*, dan saya mau ngucapain terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, kepada para pembaca yang bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya di fic 'Hancur' saya ini -_-**

**Oke, sudah deh basa-basinya :), aku mau balas review dulu :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drcpie:** Ciritanya menarik ne? Kyaa, arigatou :3. Ini sudah di lanjutkan. Dan arigatou juga untuk semangatnya :), review lagi yah :D

**Sasusaku Lovess: **Ini sudah di lanjutkan :). Mungkin chapter depan kamu akan melihat Sasuke menderita, karena chapter depan Sasuke akan tahu kalau Ino akan menikah *Jahat* Kalau untuk Sakura sih aku gak berani janji, Sakura akan sakit hati atau tidak :D. Arigatou untuk reviewnya :), review lagi ne :D

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak di fic saya ne :), karena 1 review sangat berarti bagi saya :)**

**Salam,**

**Uchiha Miharu**


End file.
